


In The Morning Light

by Error (Glitchsune)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aaaaaaa i haven't written in so fuckin long, M/M, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchsune/pseuds/Error
Summary: After a rough night, Vince finds himself in the quiet warmth of Nikolai's hold.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToonFoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonFoolery/gifts).



> Writes this and plays Animal Crossing at the same time. Gay power.
> 
> Also >:3c trigger warning for first time confessions hsieksksmdks

Vince peeled his eyes open, the early morning sunlight shining gently through the thin curtains. He reached back to where he knew his glasses sat on the night stand, retrieving them.

Vince went to stretch, only to find his movement was limited from his torso down. Blue eyes tilting downward, he was met with his boyfriends messy ombre'd hair. Hm. He hadn't ever woken up _before_ Nik before, considering the other didn't really require sleep and often only dozed next to Vince as he slept. 

A quick pet of his head confirmed the demon was, in fact, unconscious, pushing his face further into Vince's stomach at the contact. He really was just a very large feline, wasn't he? Vince's lips quirked up at the thought, stretching what limbs he could before holding the larger male in an embrace.

You know what this was an oppurtunity for?

Exploring.

Vince had _some_ little trivia set aside in his memory, of how Nik reacted to certain touches or certain sensitive body parts. But the demon didn't often let him get opportunities to find them, most happening on accident, and while he knew (and understood) Nik's reasonings, it didn't really mean he...couldn't, right? Not like Nik ever really _forbade_ him from testing.

Set with the knowledge Nik couldn't get mad at him when he woke, Vince set about leaning as far back as he could. Which wasn't much, but hey. 

He knew about the tail, which had itself curled around his thigh, the head pets and scratches, that one incredibly embarrassing time he yanked him by his collar in that resturaunt, what else could he find? Gently dragging his fingers down Niks face, he slowed to a stop at his chin. How feline was he, really? 

Vince bent his fingers and gently scratched the underside of that fanged jaw, and, sure enough, his companion lifted his head into it, a very slow and low noise emanating from his throat. It took Vince an embarrassingly long moment to register it was _purring._ Excitement sparked in his chest, he had only got Nik to purr one time before! And, well, he was conscious so he was very loud (yet brief) about it. Was this how it was normally? A slow build? 

A challenge!

Vince pressed both hands to either side of Niks face, and with his pinkies still softly rubbing his jaw, he used his index and middle finger to scratch gently behind his pointed ears, and his thumb to rub Niks temples, much like how you would just overwhelm a small cat with rubbing the sides of its head.

The tail wound around his thigh tightened, and the rumble grew louder, causing Vince to stifle a laugh and be warm with accomplishment. He wanted to know just how loud his boyfriend could get, considering he had heard some cats purr very loudly and Nikolai was, admittedly, _much larger than a cat._ He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Niks forehead, and when he pulled away his heart nearly flew out of his chest. 

Two slitted, piercing yellow eyes met his, and Vince felt his face heat up. He went to stutter out an apology (for what, though?) but the demon beat him to it.

"What are you doin'?" Though raspy with sleep, and slightly broken up by the low purr still rumbling through him, his low voice held amusement.

"I w- I didn't- I was just-... I just wanted to see how loud you could purr?" Vince managed, completely off guard by how stealthily Nik woke up. Said demon let out a yawn, fanged maw glinting in the sunlight and lavender tongue sticking out after he closed his mouth.

"You could have just asked, y'know. Instead of being creepy." Nik ended with a grin, knowing how Vince would respond 

"Hey! It wasn't creepy! I was-" Vince stopped at an unfamiliar noise from Nik. He was laughing. Not his usual sinister chuckle, or him laughing at something his dumb friends did, but an honest, gentle laugh as he rubbed his cheek into the palm of Vince's hand. 

_Oh. That was really cute._

One golden eye opened to look back at Vince, and Nik asked if Vince wanted to see just how much he could purr.

"Well, yeah, that is what I was trying to do before you so rudely woke up," Vince replied, and Nik pulled him flush against his body and smiled.

"Well then, I hope you're ready."

"Wha-"

And suddenly everything was loud, Vince's entire body rocked with vibrations as his oversized pet cat squeezed him into the purrs. Vince could barely hear himself think!

"N-i-i-i-k!" Vince laughed, the singular syllable violently broken up with the vibrations. The purr slowed and quieted, not to a stop but to a much more manageable level, and Nik was laughing again. That bright, honest amusement that infected Vince to his core, and soon they were a mess of tangled limbs gently laughing with each other. 

Nik gently rested his head on Vince's shoulder, a small smile across his lips, and the light filtering into the room made it feel like heaven. 

Heaven with his big, dumb cat.

"Hey Nik?"

"Mm?"

"I think I love you.."


End file.
